After Post Modern Prometheus
by minionsallonsy
Summary: An idea hit me after watching Post Modern Prometheus for the first time the other night. What happened to our favorite agents as they danced the night away?


I just finished Post Modern Prometheus for the first time and was inspired to write something about what could have happened after our favorite couple danced the night away. I hope you enjoy and feel free to rate and review! Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to FOX.

* * *

I extend my hand out towards Scully. The moment just feels right. She hesitantly takes my hand with her own, allowing me to pull her up and into me. We sway back and forth in time with the music, lost in our own little world. I spin her around and grin hearing her laughter. I can't believe the courage I'd had to do that. Scully never usually lets me this open and carefree around her. It might be in part to her recent near miss with the cancer, but I don't want to entertain that thought too long. Right now I'm holding her close to me, something I thought she'd never let me do.

The song changes to something more upbeat. I pull her even closer to me so she is flush against me. I move my hand lower on her back than I normally place it and I hear her breath hitch. My eyes darken as she looks up at me through her lashes. I lean down, closer than I ever dared, and she meets me halfway. Our lips meet, and it's more wonderful than I could ever have expected. They're so soft and warm. This kiss isn't driven by any wild passion; it's the sealing of a moment in time. The amount of love I feel from her shoots sparks of electricity all the way down to my toes. Almost as soon as the kiss began, she pulls back and looked up at me again.

"How's that motel room sound, Mulder," she whispers. It's my turn to be at a loss for words as she pulls me back down into a kiss again, this one more passionate than the first. I can feel myself starting to lose control as her teeth tug at my bottom lip. I gently pull myself away from her just enough to get a few words in. "Sounds great, Scully," I murmur breathlessly, placing another kiss into her hair.

Taking her hand in mine we make our way back through the crowd to the exit and out to our car. I open the door for her and am rewarded with another kiss. "I'm serious about this, Mulder," she says. "So am I," I reply. Hurrying around to my side of the car, I take a breath. We're doing this and there's no going back. Putting the key in the ignition and backing out of the parking lot and onto the road I feel a small hand fold over mine. I feel her intertwine our fingers and look down at them. Could something as holding hands seem so perfect? I meet her eyes, and I feel that she's thinking the same thing I am. That this is meant to be, and there's no denying it.

We arrive at the motel and there's a moment of confusion as to whose room we'll be crashing. Scully eventually drags me into her room and slams the door behind her, backing me up against it. "I have to say, Scully, that was about 5 kinds of hot," I smirk and am greeted with fierce lips upon my own. All thought of what I was going to say next is lost as her lips ravage mine. She moves her lips down the column of my throat, loosening my tie as she goes. I can't help but groan as she finds the pulse point, marking me as her own.

I lean heavily against the door as she steps back. She starts undoing the buttons on her blazer and it's all my brain can do to keep up with her. My hands cover her own as she reaches the third button down, right before the swell of her breast. I let my hands graze over them, lightly squeezing, before returning to undoing the buttons. Her hands rest atop my arms, slightly stroking through the fabric. I reach the lowest button and pull her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt. My hands spread over the pale expanses of newly exposed skin, attempting to commit it to memory. "You're beautiful, Scully. I don't get to say it enough," I say as I press a kiss lightly to her forehead.

She toes off her heels and wraps her arms around my waist, "Mulder, I…"

"Me too, Scully," I say, curling my arms around her slender figure. I kiss the top of her head, relishing the difference in our heights. When we hug, she fits so perfectly into me like pieces to a puzzle. I rub my hands up and down her back.

She pulls back and tugs loose my tie, flinging it backwards blindly. Her fingers curl up into my hair as she pulls me into another searing kiss. I help her shrug my jacket off my shoulders before her nimble little fingers start working loose the buttons on my shirt. My hands rest on her waist, tracing the pale skin. She starts to push the shirt off over my shoulders and I help her along. She lets her gaze wander over my torso before down to my ever growing problem. My breath hitches when I see the look in her eyes. It's hunger mixed with love and powerful enough to knock a lesser man down. She gently cups my growing bulge before shedding her own skirt and turning to let me undo the zipper on her skirt. It drops to the floor and she turns and steps out of it. My eyes grow wide as I take in the sight of her matching black lace bra and panties.

She grins and starts undoing my belt buckle. I cover her hands with my own to still them for a moment while I place another kiss to her lips. I can't get enough of her but I want to let her walk away if she's not ready for this step. As if she can read my mind, she squeezes my hands, assuring me this is what she wants. Releasing her hands, I return mine to her waist as she starts undoing my fly. I play with the waistband of the lace panties, hoping to distract her slightly from her goal. She knowingly glances up at me as she starts sliding my pants down. I step out of them and push them back, letting them pool behind me. I gasp as her small hand slides into my boxers, sliding around me. She moves her hand up and down my length and I can't help but buck my hips into her hand.

She removes her hand and laces her fingers behind my neck, "Bed, Mulder?"

I swiftly pick her up, grinning as she shrieks in surprise. She wraps her legs around my waist and begins attacking my neck and shoulders with kisses. I walk us towards the bed, thankful for the extra gym hours I'd been putting in recently. I lower her to the edge of the bed, and she moves so she's against the pillows. I crawl towards her, our lips meeting in the middle. I trace my fingertips up and down her ribcage, loving the delicious little shivers I was getting out of her. Moving my hand up further I gently kneed her breast before lowering my mouth over her nipple through the bra. Her back arches up from the bed, pushing closer to my face. I pay the other breast the same attention before reaching behind her to remove her bra. She slides it off her arms as I stare. I can see a faint blush creeping out onto Scully's face. "You're so beautiful, Scully. You're perfect."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mulder," she smiles, running a hand over my chest and stomach before playing with the waistband of my boxers.

"Ladies first, Scully," I say, reaching down to the edge of her panties. She lifts her hips to help me slide the down. I drink the sight of her in. The pale ivory skin seems to go on for miles. I place a trail of kisses down her taut stomach before moving back up to kiss the tip of her nose. The giggle is all the reward I need.

She pulls down my boxers, freeing my erection. My ego inflates as she keeps staring hungrily.

"You've managed to keep that hidden from me for five years, Mulder? No wonder you're the talk of the women in the office."

I smirk, "Gotta keep them guessing."

She rubs her hand along my throbbing hardness and I moan again. "You keep that up Scully and this won't last very long."

She rubs one final time before guiding me towards her entrance. She's already incredibly wet. In one fluid motion I enter her and we groan in unison. Giving her a moment to adjust to my size, I stare down at her. "Scully? I love you."

"I love you too, Mulder," she replies, pulling me down for a kiss.

I start up a rhythm and she matches me thrust for thrust. Her fingers claw at my back, leaning trails of delicious painful pleasure. I find a sweet spot behind her ear that makes her squirm in just the right way and use it to my benefit. She brings her legs up around behind my hips and hooks her ankles. The new angle is delicious and we both moan. My thrusts start to become more sporadic when suddenly I'm being flipped onto my back. Her legs are on either side of my torso and she places one hand on my chest, sitting up fully. She squeezes her inner muscles around me and my head goes back with a groan. She starts up a tantalizingly slow rhythm, moving up and down on top of me. I watch the bounce of her breasts and reach up to fondle them, tugging at her nipples. Her back arches and I move my hands down to grip her hips. I start to move her faster, thrusting against her each time. Soon we're both close and panting. "Love you, Mulder," she groans as her release hits her. I follow right behind.

She collapses on top of me and I cradle her close to my chest, stroking her back. After a few minutes she rolls over so I can spoon up behind her. My arm drapes over her waist, tugging her closer. I nuzzle her shoulder, "Love you too, Scully." We fall asleep in that fashion. Happy, content, and full.

* * *

The next morning I'm greeted with a face full of auburn hair. I place a trail of light kisses down her neck and over her shoulder. Scully starts to stir as I trace random patterns on her side. She rolls over to face me. "Morning, beautiful," I say, gently kissing her lips.

"Morning, handsome," she responds, giggling.

"No regrets?"

"Never."

"Good cuz I'm starving. How does some breakfast sound?" Her laughter and light smack to my arm were a welcome response to my teasing.

"You going to go grab something?"

"I was thing about grabbing some coffees and bagels. But there's a beautiful woman in my bed who I would rather not leave unless I had to."

"Go, Mulder. I'm hungry too. Be quick."

"This is why I love you, Scully," I say, kissing her forehead before rolling out of bed and finding my boxers. I can feel her eyes following my movements. "Sometime we should do this again. My apartment, just wandering around in our underwear."

She laughs, "It's a date."

"Go get some more sleep. I'll be back shortly with food." She reaches her hand out towards me and I step closer, taking her hand and kissing it, "Promise."

The drive to and from the coffee shop seems to take an eternity. I managed to grab us two small coffees, a plain bagel with light cream cheese, and a breakfast sandwich. I knocked on the door to her motel room and was greeted with a sight that almost made me drop the food I was carrying. Scully stood in the doorway in my discarded dress shirt. She had rolled up the sleeves to fit her arms and it fell to just above mid thigh. Stammering, I walked into the room and placed the food on the small table there.

"Warn a guy first why don't you," I managed to get out. "You're incredibly hot."

"Thanks, Mulder. What'd you get me?"

I smiled. This woman understood and loved me. We'd been together for five years and while I had dragged her into the darkness with me, I don't think either of us would change it for the world. We'd grown a bond that most FBI partners didn't grow. We communicated nonverbally and would do anything for each other. We had ultimate trust and faith in one another. The day may come when they try to tear us apart but I will always fight and believe in Scully.


End file.
